Clone Force 99
*Arca Company Barracks, Coruscant''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' |main soldiers = |date_founded = 32 BBY |date_dissolved = |equipment = *Katarn-class commando armor *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System |eras = Clone Wars }} Clone Force 99, informally known as The Bad Batch, was a Clone commando squad nicknamed the Bad Batch during the Clone Wars. The Squad was in charge by sergeant Hunter and temporarily was also in charge by 501st Legion Captain Rex. The squad was named after the clone trooper 99, who was malformed, yet was an important figure around the Kamino cloning facilities and valiantly defended Kamino during a Separatist attack. History Clone Force 99, also known as The Bad Batch, was a clone commando squad, which was created in 21 BBY when the unit was created from the genetic template of infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. However, unlike most clones, the four members of the unit - Hunter, Tech, Crosshair, and Wrecker - all received genetic modifications that set them apart from the rest of the clones in drastic physical appearances. Wrecker, for instance, was a great deal taller than the average clone. The unit took the name of Clone Force 99 in a way to memorialize 99, who was a malformed clone that died during the Battle of Kamino. In 19 BBY, the commando squad was deployed to Yalbec Prime, where they fought against the insurrection. Wrecker cut off the queen's stinger while she was still alive, while the males of the planet attempted to mate with them. However, the unit fought them off and retreated to the planet of Anaxes, in response to Marshal Commander Cody's communique. The squad, upon arriving at Fort Anaxes, was greeted by Cody, as well as Captain Rex, Advanced Recon Commando Jesse, and Kix. The squad was briefed on the operation, which was about an algorithm that Rex had written and was co-opted by the Separatists. However, as Rex never gave up the intel, and the only other people who knew of it were Fives and Echo. Because Fives' death had been confirmed by Rex, Echo was the only viable option, despite the fact they believed him dead at the Citadel on Lola Sayu. A Separatist cyber tower was on Anaxes, in which the unit figured that the information may be stored there. Mounting onto a Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry, the Bad Batch, Rex, Kix, Cody, and Jesse all went to retrieve the intel. However, while en-route to the tower, the gunship got shot down, with the pilots being killed instantly. Cody was pinned underneath the debris of the crashed gunship, which Kix managed to pull him out and tend to his wounds, while Rex, Jesse, and the Bad Batch engaged with the enemy. The six pushed onward, once dealing with the enemies, ambushing the cyber tower from the ground. The group managed to break in and get the information they required and escaped back to Fort Anaxes. Upon looking over the intel, Rex realized that Echo was still alive. Members * Sergeant Hunter - Leader/Tracker * Captain Rex - Leader (temporarily) * ARC Trooper Echo @BFree63 (Brent Friedman) on Twitter. "@A207Pj @JacobRegan18 I mentioned it in detail over the summer. Basically, I had Echo join the Bad Batch." * Tech - Computer Expert/Technology Expert * Wrecker - Weapons Specialist/Demolitions Expert * Crosshair - Sniper Clone Force 99 Navigation: References Appearances * * * * Category:Clone trooper squad Category:Unit Category:Clone commando squads Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Clone Force 99